


Escape From Fanfic Island (SVTFOE)

by Alex_vs_The_World



Series: Fanfic Island [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_vs_The_World/pseuds/Alex_vs_The_World
Summary: The first part in the Fanfic Island series. Star, Marco, Tom, Jackie, and Janna are invited to a mysterious cruise that ends up sinking. They all wake up on an island that blocks all magic and technology from working, and soon find themselves having weird feelings towards each other. Will they escape, or will their feelings get the best of them?I just wanted to write some gratuitous lemons and make fun of terrible tropes in fanfiction. If you have any idea of what scenario or pairing you'd like to see, let me know.
Relationships: Janna Ordonia/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia/Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, Tom Lucitor/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Series: Fanfic Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Escape From Fanfic Island (SVTFOE)

“I can’t wait to get on the boat,” Marco said, standing on the dock next to the cruise ship, The Lemony Traveller.   
“Me either. We could use a break after these past few years,” Star said, holding her bag in one hand and their free tickets in the other.  
Marco opened his bag, filled to the absolute brim with safety equipment, and ran through what he had. “I made sure to pack sunscreen, sunburn ointment, three extra sets of clothes (in case something happens) a life jacket-”   
A voice came from behind him. “Looks like my bro is still his usual, safe-kid self.” Star and Marco turned to see Tom and Janna, also holding bags.  
“Hey Tom! It’s been a while.”  
“Yeah, well Earthni is a big place, so me and Janna had a lot of exploring to do. How have you two been?”  
“Pretty good, just really busy. Who knew getting all the races to accept each other would take so long?” Star said.  
“Damn, that sucks. Wouldn’t wanna be you.” Janna said. “So whatcha doing here?”  
“We got invited to go on a vacation cruise. I was reluctant, but Star convinced me to take some time off bureaucratic stuff. What about you?”  
“That’s weird. We also got invited to go on the cruise.” Tom looked confused, but shook it off quick. “It’s probably just insane luck. Weirder things have happened.”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Marco paused for a moment, and spoke again. “Y’know, me and Star were just about to board. Wanna board together?”  
“Sure.” The group made their way onto the boat and had fun with a lot of activities. Janna killed at an eating competition, Star won an arm wrestling tournament, and Tom and Marco ran undefeated at chicken fighting. All was well, until Marco discovered something odd.  
“I’m gonna go get the extra sunscreen from our room, Star.”  
“Ok, don’t take too long Papi.”  
“I won’t Estrella.” Marco made his way to their room, got the sunscreen, and was just about to leave when he heard someone crying in the room next door. Curiosity and concern overcame him and he knocked on the door. “Are you ok in there?” The crying stopped and he heard footsteps. Suddenly, the door opened revealing his childhood crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas with a tear stained face and painfully red eyes.  
“Oh my Mewni, Jackie are you ok? It’s been such a long time, how are you?”  
“Obviously not great.”  
“What happened?”  
“I’ll tell you inside. Come on in.” Jackie stepped away from the door and Marco stepped into her room. The floor was littered with tissues and the linens on the bed were messy and bunched up.  
“Have a seat.” She motioned to a chair in front of the bed, and Marco sat. Jackie took a seat and the bed and sighed. “Do you remember Chloe, that french girl that you saw me with a while back? I think it was right before Earthni happened.”  
“Yeah I remember.”  
“Well we started dating a few years ago. I thought things were going great, up until a few months ago, when she started acting really distant. She was like that for a while until just last month, when she broke up with me.” Jackie’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m usually pretty chill with breakups, but I loved her man. She meant so much to me.”  
“Did she give a reason?”  
“Yeah. She said she wanted to focus on her ‘big career plans’.”  
“I'm so sorry Jackie.” Marco took her hand to console her, but Jackie pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder. “It’s gonna be ok. It hurts when someone you love leaves, but the pain goes away. Just give it some time.” Jackie continued to cry for a few minutes before calming down, and let go of Marco.   
“Sorry about that. You should be having fun on the cruise, not sitting here listening to me cry.”  
“Hey, speaking of the cruise, why are you here?”  
“Well, my mom saw how bad I was feeling and saw an ad for it online, so she bought me a ticket hoping it would make me feel better. Newsflash, it didn’t.”  
“Well, the thing is, Tom, Janna, and Star are also here. You should come hang out with us. It’ll be just like the good old days when we were 14.”  
“You sure I won’t be a bother?”  
“Of course not. You’re our friend. We’d be glad to have you hang out with us.”  
“Ok. That sounds like it would be fun.” Marco took Jackie’s hand and pulled her up off the bed. “And hey Marco? Thanks for listening.” Marco smiled at her and led her out of the room. They made their way to the others, who were pleasantly surprised to see another familiar face.  
“Hey Jackie, long time no see.”  
“Hey Tom.”  
“Sup Jackie. Still fighting the patriarchy?”  
“You know it Janna Banana.”  
“JACKIEEE!” Star ran and hugged Jackie so hard she couldn’t breathe.  
“H-hey St-ar” Jackie said between breaths.   
“Hey are you ok, you look like you’ve been crying.” Tom remarked.  
“It’s a long story-” Suddenly the ship listed on it’s side and the gang slid down the deck.  
“What the hell is going on?” Janna said, nearly screaming. A voice came over the PA system.  
“Someone sabotaged the engine room. We have sent out a distress signal. Jump off the boat and swim a good distance away before you get killed in the explosion of the engine.”   
“DID THEY JUST SAY EXPLOSION?” Marco shouted.  
“Don’t think about it. Just go!” Star said, already leaping off the railing into the sea below.   
“C’mon Janna.” Tom grabbed onto Janna’s waist and flew them away from the boat.  
“I can’t do this.” Marco had always been afraid of sharks, even in the bathtub. (This is a canonical thing look it up)  
“We need to. On the count of three, let’s jump.” Jackie reassured him. “3...2...1… JUMP!”   
They hit the water hard. Marco swam as fast as he could to the surface, each passing second making his muscles and lungs hurt more and more. He broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath as more of the passengers fell around him. He turned to swim away from the boat when a weird creaking sound came from the boat. Then, BOOM! Tom and Janna were knocked out of the air by the force of the explosion. Star and Jackie were nowhere to be seen. Marco’s body and lungs ached badly as he sunk deep into the ocean. The explosion knocked the wind from his lungs and singed his hair.   
As his mind felt more and more fuzzy, out of nowhere, he started moving very fast. He was trapped in a current. Whether or not it would take him to safety or death was in the hands of fate, as Marco blacked out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests for anything you might want to see, be it a scenario or paring. Next chapter is the first of many lemons, and it will be Starco. Comment any criticism and give a kudos if you enjoy the story so far.


End file.
